Turning Japanese
by PrEsIdEnTdAvIdBoWiE
Summary: please enjoy! i write for all those yaoi fans out there and even those closet yaoi fans who dont want to admit it XD well this is a lemon between spanner and tsuna please please review! thanx!for some reason the quotation marks didnt transfer sorry .


ELLO!!!This is my first ever fanfic on this website so i hope you enjoy cause im not really the best at this type of stuff heh -_-" well anyway this will be a story based on the characters in Katekyo hitman reborn but i have yet to decide on a pairing and this WILL be a yaoi story!But maybe ill just start off with a one-shot for warm-up and see how everyone reacts to it heh. so ill go with the pairing 4827 (spannerxtsuna)well...ENJOY!(

DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN AND ALL OF ITS AWSOMENESS BELONGS TO AMANO AKIRA!! . darn.  
WARNINGS: Nothing besides the obvious~ XD (sex with a minor and a pedophile spanner but in a cute way heh.)

STORY START:

The strong scent of motor oil and smoke is not as nauseating as it had been before and Tsuna no longer feels constant lightheadedness. Likewise, the electric drill he hears is not as deafening as it had been before, and the patient cursing -- in a foreign language -- over the destroyed Moscas does not sound as strange.

But those eyes, eyes that glisten with wonder, excitement and calculation -- for him and only him -- are just as intense as they were before. Vongola tenth, you are not putting out. He would say. Vongola tenth, how does a tea ceremony work?

Vongola tenth, may I call you Tsunayoshi-kun?

Eh? Tsuna allows Spanner to set him against a rock, to rest before walking back to the room in which he had first awoken. Uh, I guess. He doesn t feel much like explaining the implications of the suffix to this foreigner, especially in his state of exhaustion.

Ah, Tsunayoshi-kun. Spanner grins, eyes gleaming, white lollipop stick tilting up comically.

Days melt together, weeks, months? Now Tsuna is only concerned with perfecting the X-Burner. He does not have the spare energy to resist, or to plot an escape. Spanner watches him train, lets him rest plentifully, and feeds him sufficiently. It is an uncertain chasm of stillness, when above him, he knows that the Millefore continue to suck dry the writhing world.

With a weighty guilt, he admits to himself that he is a bit thankful to be safe underground. And though he begs and wants to know so badly about his family, with a sickening submission he admits to himself that this existence with Spanner is not so bad. But he is resolute that he will not enjoy his stay.

Ah, Spanner-san, your Japanese has gotten better. Tsuna smiles as he is set to rest against the large rock, again.

Spanner colors, eyes widening as usual. And Tsuna finds it refreshing that he can guess at how Spanner feels, so different from the characteristic staidness of the others. Why, thank you, Tsunayoshi-kun. Speaking with you every day has certainly helped.

The next time Tsuna wakes up, Spanner has green tea for him. It tastes flat. The water has been boiled for too long, as usual. But he drinks it anyway.

Later, when Tsuna is panting and sitting against the rock, his body sore from exertion, Spanner strokes his cheek with a gloved hand. When he looks up, Spanner claims his mouth.

Mmph! Tsuna feels a tongue brush past his lips. It tastes saccharine sweet, yet sour. Sour apple, he realizes inappropriately. He flushes when Spanner presses his tongue against his. And when he can finally muster the concentration to pull away, Spanner pulls away first.

Hmm. Spanner eyes are cast down, his is running a slow tongue over his bottom lip. And Tsuna realizes how strange it is to see Spanner without a lollipop in his mouth.

Spanner raises his gaze to meet Tsuna s. And Tsuna can not tell what Spanner is thinking.

And they go on with their routine, Tsuna walks to his sleeping mat, his lips still warm. Spanner handcuffs him, the metal colder than usual.

Nothing has changed, except now the gleam is gone, and the intense gazes. They are replaced with indifferent looks, Spanner becoming even more consciences with his measurements and calculations. And he rarely meets Tsuna s gaze. Tsuna wonders what went differently, wonders if it is the kiss, knows this shouldn t matter, knows that it is probably less weird this way. But he could not deny that it hurts.

Look at me?

He dreams, of scruffy blonde hair brushing his inner thighs, of large nimble hands touching him, of warm weight. No. And he wants to cry in relief and frustration when he wakes up, thankful his size s jumpsuit is too big for him, waiting for the tight warmth to subside, trying not to move and provoke Spanner s attention. He does not want this, he is sure.

When he wakes up, and Spanner brings him the flat green tea, he takes the steaming cup and avoids Spanner s eyes. Though he knows there is no gaze directed at him.

Their time awake becomes awkward, their interaction tense and flustering. At least on Tsuna s part it is. He wishes Spanner would ask him more about Japanese culture.

Tsunayoshi-kun, Spanner starts one day, handcuffing a worn out Tsuna.

Do you know when kun and san are used, Spanner-san? He doesn t know where he is going with this.

Spanner looks at Tsuna strangely. And Tsuna realizes, his stomach turns, how long it has been since they made eye contact like this. Why, yes. Don t you use kun when referring to someone younger than you are, or someone you care about?

Spanner is looking much too intently at him, and it has been too long. Y-Yeah. He replies lamely, trudging back to his blankets.

He feels Spanner stroke his back, and he hates the jolts that it sends.

He is not sure whether or not he is dreaming. But for one moment, he is naked, and Spanner is running deft fingers over him. And he thinks it is okay to let out that repressed moan. Oooh, Spanner...

Yes, Tsunayoshi-kun? And the next moment, he is back in his clothes, and Spanner is sitting next to him.

It was a dream. And Spanner knows. Oh, no. No. He whimpers. He spares a look at Spanner and shuts his eyes at the expression. He didn t want to be able to understand it. He feels Spanner s hands run over his chest, warm through the material of the jumpsuit, and he shakes his head. No, no.

He feels Spanner s warm mouth on his neck, feels tongue, teeth, and lips. And it is overwhelming. He gasps when Spanner shifts to suck at the area below his ear, and he could feel just how much Spanner wanted him, against his thigh.

He feels a knee come up between his legs. And his protests halt when he feels it go as far as it could go. He shuts his eyes, his thighs squeeze more tightly around Spanner s raised knee. And Spanner grinds it against him. A-Ah Tsuna feels unbearably feverish. Oh god. Why is this so affecting? Ah, Spanner-san

And the man obliges, sliding Tsuna s jumpsuit off his shoulder. And Tsuna s breath catches in his throat when he feels teeth on a nipple. He presses harder against Spanner, his arousal aches, needing more of that friction. P-please

Spanner slides his hand into the open jumpsuit, between Tsuna s legs. And Tsuna grimaces at the warm squeeze, lets out a shuddering gasp as Spanner moves his hand, he is so close.

Then Spanner lets go.

Why did you- ah! His eyes shoot open. Spanner had pulled the jumpsuit down, just enough, to give Tsuna a long lick. And Tsuna arches into the contact, heat intensifying. I ah! His body flushes, the tight hotness in his stomach blooming, and he comes into Spanner s mouth.

His back falls against the sleeping mat again, and he pants, dazed, jumping a little when Spanner comes back up to kiss him. Tsunayoshi-kun. He hears Spanner moan against his mouth. And he feels him begin to rip the crotch of his jumpsuit.

Wait, no. Just take the hand cuffs off. I- I Tsuna chews on his bottom lip. He could not believe he was about to say that. But Spanner looks too attentive and he could not leave him hanging, want, I want to touch you. He blinks, hard. Maybe this is a dream, and this is all okay. He meets Spanner s eyes, Please, Spanner-kun? He doesn t think he had ever used the suffix on an adult.

Hmm Spanner is blushing, but he doesn t reach for his keys. We ll see, Tsunayoshi-kun.

And before he could respond with an eh .? Spanner is running his hands down his sides, going lower, reaching under him. Eeeee! Tsuna buckles away when he feels Spanner s fingers at his entrance. He did not think of this part. N-no, wait enngh He feels Spanner rubbing his already restored desire through the jumpsuit, and feels Spanner reaching under the material to grasp his arousal again. Ha I

Spanner leans forward, torrid breath against Tsuna s ear, Trust me, you ll like it. And Tsuna s train of thought totally just missed its fork and derailed.

With one hand still on Tsuna, he reaches for his keys.

Tsuna can now move his arms freely, if he wants to. But at the current moment, Spanner is tugging off his jumpsuit for him, and he feels heat rise to his face when it is tossed over the man s shoulder. Furthermore, Tsuna is not wearing boxers.

He hears a click and he almost wants to laugh, Spanner had handcuffed one of his hands to a pipe running down the wall.

Spanner spreads Tsuna s legs, You don t need both hands to touch.

Heh I guess not. His face grows even hotter, being naked is making him uneasy. Stop looking, he wants to tell Spanner. But that thought is overridden when he hears the clatter of a small bottle on the ground, and feels Spanner s lubed fingers against his puckered entrance, pressing in. W-what are you doing? Stop! He pushes at Spanner s shoulder. What is he doing? He didn t dream this.

Relax, Tsunayoshi-kun, Spanner says, I need to go deeper.

What? Deeper?! He finds it is very difficult to move away. You-ah! Tsuna gasps, blush rising across his cheeks. Spanner had touched something that made his insides dissolve, made warmth spread to his arousal. Oooh and Tsuna can not believe what he is feeling.

Got it. Spanner s grin appears above him. What d I tell you?

And he cannot possibly expect Tsuna to answer, so Tsuna doesn t. He feels Spanner insert another finger, sliding them in, out, his touch telling Tsuna what to anticipate.

Spanner fingers the zipper on his own jumpsuit. Ready?

He had just gotten used to the fingers but, Y-yes. He breathes, suddenly wishing there was more to fill him.

He hears the squirting sound of something slick, hears that bottle slide across the floor. And before he can look at Spanner s unzipped front, he feels hands clutching his hips, heat pressing into him. A-AHH His body viscerally clenches at the intrusion. His vision blurs and he shuts his eyes, Stop, Spanner wait... He gasps, because Spanner is still pushing in, and it is too much , too fast.

He hears Spanner s breath catch, Tsunayoshi-kun this is hurting me as much as it hurts you

No way. Eh slow down? Maybe? He wants Spanner to just STOP, because this feels weird and he does not remember why he wanted this in the first place. He feels the burn of entry intensify, wonders why he wants this, until Spanner brushes there and it reminds him. And he involuntarily thrusts against the man s middle. Ah! Sensitive heat rises on his skin, and all he can do is pant, and want more of that heart thudding feeling.

Spanner grins again, Still want it slower?

I what? Ah! He breathes hard as Spanner begins to move, thrusting and striking just right. He arches into Spanner, his aching arousal feeding off the friction between their bodies. Ahh

Then Spanner stops, again, and tilts his head, contemplative.

Tsuna inhales, about to ask about the pause, and Spanner hikes one of Tsuna s numb legs embarrassingly high. And he pushes in again, the new arrangement allowing him to go past what Tsuna had thought was already too much.

Tsuna s breath stalls, Oooh And his eyes flutter close. Spanner ah! He gasps, feeling Spanner ram against his sweet spot with new force, the sharp warmth spreading to the area tightening between his legs. And he feels Spanner s warm mouth on the erogenous areas of his neck again, licking, sucking. Spanner is moaning things Tsuna can not really understand.

Then Spanner begins humming, a song with a quick beat, and he sings some parts, speeding up along with it. If Tsuna didn t know any better, he d say Spanner is a dork who happened to be on top of him, and was able to render him an incoherent puddle of moaning goo. Keh He has another one of his loser Tsuna moments, before he jumps, feeling Spanner squeeze there. He groans and raises his hips into Spanner s grasp, more contact.

Spanner hums against his lips, sliding his tongue into his mouth. And he whimpers when he feels Spanner s hand run over his chest again, tweaking.

Then Spanner pulls back and thrusts in, hard. And Tsuna swears he sees stars -- white hot and smoldering -- fever bright like Spanner s eyes. A-ah! He feels his fingers grab at blankets below him, tightening as he feels rolling heat erupt, and he cries out in release. Ah!

Spanner withdraws dripping fingers from between Tsuna s legs, brings them to his mouth. Nnnn He sucks on them, and Tsuna watches Spanner s face color.

Then he feels warmth drip from him, Spanner pulling out, the sharp pain when he tries to sit up. Owww.

Warm arms encircle him, and Spanner lifts his from the sleeping mat. Let s bathe together, don t Japanese people like doing that?

And Tsuna would have head-palmed, if Spanner hadn t handcuffed him again. 


End file.
